Champions of Valor Feats
Broken One's Sacrifice ( Champions of Valor, p. 28) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General Your dedication to Ilmater's philosophy has given you the power to take attacks directed at others. Prerequisite WIS 13, member of the Broken Ones monk order, Benefit As an immediate action, you can intervene on behalf of an adjacent ally (of your size or smaller) who is under attack. When you activate this feat, you and the ally switch spaces. If there is not enough space for this to occur, you can't activate the feat. Then, you suffer the harmful effect as if you were the intended target; the ally is unaffected by it. In addition to the obvious harmful effect this has upon you, this action is a drain on your personal energy. Once the effect of the intervention is resolved, you become fatigued. You cannot use this feat if you are exhausted or if you are immune to fatigue. You can choose to activate this feat after the success or failure of the harmful effect is determined, but you must activate it before the extent of the effect is determined and/or applied to the ally. Example: If an adjacent ally is attacked, you could wait until after the attack roll (and confi rmation roll, if the attack is a critical threat) is made to activate the feat, but you would have to activate it before damage is rolled. If the adjacent creature also benefi ts from a miss chance, you could wait until after that roll was made to activate the feat. Example: If an adjacent creature is within the area of a lightning bolt spell, you could wait until the creature rolls its saving throw (and checks its spell resistance, if any), but you would have to activate the feat before the spell's damage is rolled. If an adjacent creature is targeted by an attack that deals a fi xed amount of damage, such as a maximized magic missile spell, you would choose to activate this feat after the spell hit the target, but before damage was applied. By activating this feat, you give up any opportunity to avoid the harmful effect normally allowed by a saving throw, spell resistance, AC, or concealment. If the effect allows a saving throw or spell resistance, you automatically fail the save or spell resistance check. If the effect requires an attack roll, it automatically hits you (and if it scored a critical hit, it automatically scores a critical hit on you), even if you would normally benefi t from a miss chance against the attack. Any immunities or resistances you have apply normally; for example, if you are immune to critical hits, an attacker can't score a critical hit on you just because he scored one on the ally. If you can't physically interact with or manipulate objects (for instance, if you are incorporeal or in gaseous form, or if either you or the ally, but not both of you, are ethereal), you can't switch places with the ally and thus can't activate this feat. It should go without saying, but if you are incapable of taking an action (dazed, paralyzed, stunned, unconscious, and so on), you can't use this feat. Carmendine Monk ( Champions of Valor, p. 28) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You have learned that study is just as important as insight to finding enlightenment. Prerequisite INT 13, member of Zealots of the Written Word monk order (see page 105), Benefit You can use your Intelligence bonus instead of your Wisdom bonus for determining your monk AC bonus and for determining the save DC against your stunning fist and quivering palm attacks. You can study your thesis notes for 1 hour to treat your monk level as two higher for determining one of the following monk abilities: unarmed damage, AC bonus, or unarmored speed bonus. This benefit lasts for 24 hours, at which point you can study your notes again to gain the same or a different effect. You can't study your notes more than once in any 24-hour period. Defender of the Homeland ( Champions of Valor, p. 28) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/exalted/ Exalted You have sworn a sacred oath to protect your country from evil. Prerequisite WIS 13, any good alignment, Benefit When fi ghting in your home region, you gain a +1 sacred bonus to Armor Class and immunity to fear effects Detect Shadow Weave User ( Champions of Valor, p. 28) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You can determine if a magic item or spellcaster is using the Weave or the Shadow Weave. Prerequisite Knowledge (arcana) 5 ranks, Spellcraft 5 ranks, Benefit Whenever you observe spellcasting or a magical effect you can make a Spellcraft check (DC 15 + spell level) as an immediate action to determine if the effect comes from the Weave or the Shadow Weave. When using detect magic, you automatically identify the Weave or Shadow Weave origin of any aura you detect. Druuth Slayer ( Champions of Valor, p. 29) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You have studied the lore of the druuth (a cabal of doppelgangers led by a mind fl ayer) and know how to recognize and resist their powers. Prerequisite Knowledge (dungeoneering) 2 ranks, Knowledge (nature) 2 ranks, Benefit This feat grants three benefi ts. First, you get a +1 bonus on Will saving throws. Second, you gain a +10 insight bonus on Spot checks made to recognize a doppelganger using its change shape ability. Third, if affected by a mind fl ayer's mind blast, you get a new saving throw every round at the end of your turn to end the stun effect. Duerran Metaform Training ( Champions of Valor, p. 29) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/psionic/ Psionic Your studies have shown you the way to link your psionics and your enlarge person spell-like ability. Prerequisite Gray dwarf, Benefit You can expend 5 power points to activate your enlarge person spell-like ability. Though the triggering energy is psionic (and thus can't be initiated where psionics is unavailable), all other effects work like standard spell-like abilities. Note: This psionic technique was created by the gray dwarf worshipers of Deep Duerra, but other duergar (including exiles) have developed it independently. Duerran Stealth Training ( Champions of Valor, p. 29) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/psionic/ Psionic Your studies have shown you the way to link your psionics and your invisibility spell-like ability. Prerequisite Gray dwarf, Benefit You can expend 5 power points to activate your invisibility spell-like ability. Though the triggering energy is psionic (and thus can't be initiated where psionics is unavailable), all other effects work like standard spell-like abilities. Note: This psionic technique was created by the gray dwarf worshipers of Deep Duerra, but other duergar (including exiles) have developed it independently. From Smite to Song ( Champions of Valor, p. 29) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You can channel your destructive holy energy into powerful song magic for the glory of Milil. Prerequisite Perform (any) 3 ranks, member of the Harmonious Order (see page 101), Benefit You can spend a smite evil attempt to duplicate the effects of the inspire courage bardic music ability (see page 29 of the Player's Handbook). Your effective bard level (for the purpose of determining the value of the bonuses granted) is equal to your paladin level. Add Perform to your list of paladin class skills. Initiate of Anhur ( Champions of Valor, p. 30) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/initiate/ Initiate You have been initiated into the greatest secrets of Anhur's church. Prerequisite Cleric or ranger 5th, patron deity Anhur, Benefit You take no penalty on Listen checks for being distracted or asleep. You can make attacks of opportunity when you are fl at-footed as though you had the Combat Refl exes feat. You do not gain extra attacks of opportunity in a round from this ability. In addition, you add the following spells to your cleric or ranger spell list. 1st--bless weapon. 2nd--spiritual weapon (ranger only), thunderstroke (see page 59). Normal A distracted or sleeping character makes Listen checks with a -5 or -10 penalty, respectively. Initiate of Arvoreen ( Champions of Valor, p. 30) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/initiate/ Initiate You have been initiated into the greatest secrets of Arvoreen's church. Prerequisite cleric or paladin 4th, Halfl ing, patron deity Arvoreen, Benefit Add Hide and Move Silently to your list of cleric or paladin class skills. In addition, you add the following spells to your cleric or paladin spell list. 1st--enlarge person, low-light vision(Mag), message. 3rd--blade thirst(Mag), safe clearing(Mag). Initiate of Baravar Cloakshadow ( Champions of Valor, p. 30) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/initiate/ Initiate You have been initiated into the greatest secrets of Baravar Cloakshadow's church. Prerequisite cleric or paladin 4th, Gnome, patron deity Baravar Cloakshadow, Benefit You can spend a turn/rebuke attempt as a standard action to recognize all visible illusion effects within 60 feet of you. If the illusion has a save entry that includes "disbelief" (such as silent image), you are immediately awarded an automatically successful save against that illusion. Illusions that have no visible effect (such as invisibility) are not revealed by this action. In addition, you add the following spells to your cleric or paladin spell list. 1st--camoufl age(Mag) 2nd--invisibility, swift invisibility (see page 56). 3rd--displacement. 4th--dimension door. Initiate of Eilistraee ( Champions of Valor, p. 30) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/initiate/ Initiate You have been initiated into the greatest secrets of Eilistraee's church. Prerequisite cleric or ranger 4th, Drow or half-drow, patron deity Eilistraee, Benefit Once per day, you can spend one of the daily uses of your racial spell-like abilities (dancing lights, darkness, or faerie fi re) to produce a magic missile effect (caster level equals class level). In addition, you add the following spells to your cleric or ranger spell list. 1st--Eilistraee's moonfi re (see page 55). 3rd--lesser spellsong (see page 58). 6th (cleric only)--spellsong (see page 58). Initiate of Horus-Re ( Champions of Valor, p. 30) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/initiate/ Initiate You have been initiated into the greatest secrets of Horus-Re's church. Prerequisite Cleric, or ranger 4th, paladin, patron deity Horus-Re, Benefit Once per day, you can use wild shape (as the druid ability) to take the shape of a hawk for 1 hour. This is a supernatural ability. In addition, you add the following spells to your cleric, paladin, or ranger spell list. 1st--command (paladin and ranger only), disk of solar vengeance (see page 54), herald's callMag. 2nd--stormvoice (see page 59). 3rd--righteous fury(Mag) (cleric only), searing light (paladin and ranger only). Initiate of Milil ( Champions of Valor, p. 31) [Bardic, Initiate] You have been initiated into the greatest secrets of Milil's church. Prerequisite Perform (any) 3 ranks, Cleric or paladin 4th, patron deity Milil, Benefit Your bard, cleric, and paladin levels stack for the purpose of determining which kinds of bardic music you can use (but not any other effect related to bardic music). You must still meet the Perform skill rank requirement to use various kinds of bardic music. In addition, you add the following spells to your cleric or paladin spell list. 1st--harmony(Mag). 2nd--dispel silence (see page 54). 3rd--reveille(Mag). Initiate of Nobanion ( Champions of Valor, p. 31) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/initiate/ Initiate You have been initiated into the greatest secrets of Nobanion's church. Prerequisite Cleric or paladin 4th, patron deity Nobanion, Benefit You gain wild empathy (as the druid class feature), usable only on feline and part-feline animals or magical beasts (such as chimeras, dire lions, dire tigers, dragonnes, and manticores); your effective druid level for the purpose of making such checks is equal to the sum of your druid, ranger, cleric, and paladin class levels. You also gain the smite power, the supernatural ability to make a single melee attack once per day with a +4 bonus on the attack roll and a bonus on damage equal to the sum of your cleric, druid, ranger, and paladin levels. These bonuses only apply if the attack is made against a follower of Malar or an item of his church; if you accidentally smite a creature or object that doesn't meet this requirement, the smite has no effect but is still used. You must declare the smite attempt before making the attack. In addition, you add the following spells to your cleric or paladin spell list. 2nd--lionheart (see page 56). 3rd--summon nature's ally II (lion only). 4th--shout. Initiate of the Holy Realm ( Champions of Valor, p. 30) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/initiate/ Initiate You have been initiated into the greatest secrets of one of the faiths of the Holy Realm (Chauntea, Helm, Lathander, SelÅ±ne, or Sune). Prerequisite Cleric, Helm, Lathander, Nobanion, or ranger 3rd of Chauntea, or Sune, paladin, SelÅ±ne, Benefit You get a +1 sacred bonus on all saving throws while within the Holy Realm or on a quest specifi cally dedicated to supporting the Holy Realm. In addition, you add the following spells to your cleric, paladin, or ranger spell list. 1st--alarm, handfire(PG), horrible taste (see page 56), rosemantle(PG). 2nd--lionheart (see page 56), love bite (see page 56), warning(PG). Initiate of Torm ( Champions of Valor, p. 31) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/initiate/ Initiate You have been initiated into the greatest secrets of Torm's church. Prerequisite Cleric or paladin 4th, patron deity Torm, Required for Mark of the Triad (CV) , Benefit You gain the smite power, the supernatural ability to make a single melee attack once per day with a +4 bonus on the attack roll and a bonus on damage equal to the sum of your cleric, druid, ranger, and paladin levels. These bonuses only apply if the attack is made against a follower of Bane or Cyric. (including former incarnations or variants of those deities, such as Bhaal, Myrkul, or Xvim); if you accidentally smite a creature that doesn't meet this requirement the smite has no effect but is still used. You must declare the smite attempt before making the attack. In addition, you add the following spells to your cleric or paladin spell list. 1st--bless weapon (cleric only), command (paladin only). 4th--hand of Torm(Mag) *. *This spell (and others) appeared in Magic of FaerÅ±n with a deity designator, but there was no rule prohibiting its use by other clerics. If you use initiate feats in your game, you should not allow clerics without the appropriate initiate feat to cast those spells. Thus, only characters with the Initiate of Torm feat should be able to cast the hand of Torm spell, even though Magic of FaerÅ±n put it on the cleric and paladin spell lists. Initiate of Tymora ( Champions of Valor, p. 32) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/initiate/ Initiate You have been initiated into the greatest secrets of Tymora's church. Prerequisite Cleric or ranger 4th, patron deity Tymora, Benefit Once per day, you can add a +5 luck bonus on any attack roll, saving throw, skill check, or ability check you have just made before the DM declares whether the roll results in success or failure. If you have the Luck domain and you use that domain's power to reroll this attack, save, or check, the luck bonus applies to the reroll as well. In addition, you add the following spells to your cleric or ranger spell list. 1st--fleeting fortune (see page 55). 2nd--favor of Tymora (see page 55). Category:3.5e Category:DND Category:Champions of Valor Category:Champions of Valor Feats Category:Feats